


hatsukoi

by nonopiimagines



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Reader, M/M, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader, lots of twilight town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonopiimagines/pseuds/nonopiimagines
Summary: a collection of drabbles inspired by Utada Hikaru's album "Hatsukoi"





	1. hatsukoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader x Pence
> 
> Graduation is coming up and Pence isn't ready.
> 
> Inspired by Utada Hikaru's song "Hastukoi" or first love.

He looked at you and he knew. Immediately. This was it.

You smiled back at him, offering the dripping blue popsicle to him like that was what he wanted. He took it anyway, licking up the sides to prevent anymore from being wasted. At least it was something to focus on so his heart didn’t leap out of his throat like it was threatening to do.

“We’re graduating in like, weeks, Pence. It’s crazy.” You kicked your legs back and forth off the edge of the clock tower, not daring to look at the people below. Just staring out at the dusky horizon.

“Yeah…” He couldn’t think of what to say. He knew what he wanted to say, but he just offered you the popsicle instead. He couldn’t help but notice your fingers touching as you took it from him.

“This might be the last sea salt ice cream we ever have.” You looked to him expectantly but he didn’t want to return your gaze. He looked at his hands, wondering if sharing a popsicle was really so different than kissing each other.

A gentle push to his shoulder forced him to look at you, a worried look on your face with comically blue lips. “You’re being weird. What’s wrong with you?”

Another rush of adrenaline coursed through him but he was nothing if not a healthy pessimist. He just gulped it down and shrugged. Now was not the time. Never was the time. He just found you, he wasn’t going to lose you because of his dumb feelings.

You set down the empty popsicle stick and took his hand in both of yours. Your eyes searched and searched and searched and he didn’t know what you were looking for but maybe you found it. God, he hoped you found it. His hand felt so warm in yours. He was afraid you’d leave, retreat back to yourself. So he watched you, wondering what your next move would be.

“Pence, you’re my best friend,” you paused, biting your lip, your teeth a lovely blue tint, looking like you wanted to say more.

The adrenaline bubbled up again and this time he wasn’t equipped to stop it. He felt his whole body tense up, one single thought entering his mind: it’s now or never. So he did. He pushed his lips onto yours. Two blue-lipped people, kissing each other, holding each others’ hands. It was quick but it was done and he had never felt better. He dared to pull back and look at you, your eyes still closed, your hands still clutching his tightly. One eye opened after a moment and quickly closed again. “Why did you stop?”

Pence just laughed in response, unable to contain his happiness. That was his first kiss and apparently, it wasn’t his last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are always open, find me on the tumblr @nonopiimagines


	2. yūnagi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> f!reader x Xaldin
> 
> Xaldin remembers Dilan's life.
> 
> Inspired by Utada Hikaru's song "Yūnagi" or evening calm.

The sky was a deep indigo like it always was. Nothing ever changed here. Though he was blessed with silence and solitude tonight, he still felt uneasy like something was there with him.

Flashes streaked through the corners of his vision. A lighter color than any in The World That Never Was. He never wanted to remember, but he did. He remembered the way she always wore light colors, the way her eyes sparkled when he smiled at her, the way she thought the best of him when she shouldn’t have.

But that was in the past. It wasn’t even his life. That was Dilan’s life.

He put his gloved hand to his face and dragged it down slowly, trying to wipe the thoughts away, to regain his composure. Perhaps he should go see Vexen. But he didn’t want anyone to think there was weakness within him. Like he still had hope for a life no longer livable. She was gone.

He turned to leave, to return to his quarters and busy himself with research for his next mission. But he felt something drag across his neck, pulling his hair to the side, like a gentle, intimate gesture. Like she used to do when he was stressed. When Dilan was stressed.

It felt too deliberate to be wind. Maybe it was the manifestation of his thoughts, his subconscious trying to reinforce his feelings. But he didn’t feel. He couldn’t.

He didn’t want to think about it anymore. He set a brutal pace back to his room, slamming the door, leaving the lights off, finding comfort in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are always open, find me on the tumblr @nonopiimagines


	3. good night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader x Hayner
> 
> Reader and Hayner grow up together.
> 
> Inspired by Utada Hikaru's song "Good Night"

Age: 8

“You sleep on my bed. I’ll sleep on the floor.” He pointed to the bed, next to the window and you just stared at it. Too nervous to move.

The boy looked at you, waiting for you to move or say something. When it was clear that you were frozen with an unsure look on your face, he grabbed your hand and dragged you onto the bed with him. “Look, you can see your house from here.” He motioned to the building across the street. The street lights were on and the sky was dark with little pinpricks of light. You could see the vague outlines of your bunk bed through one window and the kitty condo in the living room of another window. It was your house.

Hayner crawled off the bed and into the sleeping bag on the floor. “My mom said your mom will be back in the morning when she’s done at her job,” he said matter-of-factly.

You finally looked back at him and nodded. “Okay.”

You both stared at each other for a few more moments before he snuggled deeper into the sleeping bag and turned on his side. “Good night, Y/N!”

“Good night.” You pulled the blanket around you, closing your eyes tightly. Every once in awhile you would open them again to make sure your house was still across the street then you would turn slightly and make sure Hayner was still there with you too.

—

Age: 14

“Thanks for walking me home, Hayner.” Dusk was creeping into the darkness of night and the streetlights didn’t illuminate the sidewalks as well as you wanted them to.

“We live right next to each other, Y/N,” even though his tone was nonchalant, you thought you could see him look away, a light dusting of pink on his cheeks.

You leaned over slightly trying to make eye contact with him, a big smile plastered on your face. “Still, I appreciate it.”

You both went back to walking side-by-side, looking in opposite directions, not daring to say anything to each other. Finally, you reached your destination. Your house on one side, his house on the other. He turned to you, his hands in his pockets, his gaze settling anywhere but on you.

“I’ll see you at school tomorrow?” you asked, your voice sounding loud on the empty street, hoping no one was seeing this awkward exchange.

“Yeah,” he nodded, turning to head up the porch steps to his front door. Something must’ve stopped him though as you watched him pause and do a full 180, his brown eyes finally landing on you. “Hey, your mom still works late, right?”

You chuckled and nodded, remembering the times when you used to sleep over at his house when you were younger. You had grown apart since then.

“You can still come over, y’know? If you get lonely.” He looked vulnerable then, like he had said something he was agonizing over for a long time.

You gave him another big smile, feeling your heart jump a little in your chest. “Thanks, I’ll think about that.” You waved at him, immediately turning toward your house as you felt your face heat up. “Good night, Hayner!”

“Good night, Y/N.”

—

Age: 17

“I don’t want to go home,” you whispered, closing your eyes. You felt his fingertips brushing yours lightly and you wanted to feel brave, brave like he made you feel.

You heard him sigh next to you in agreement. “Yeah, me too. But we’ll see each other tomorrow.” It was strange to hear him being the voice of reason. You wondered if it was something your mom said to him before you left the house together.

There was a sudden tug on your arm, prompting you to open your eyes and laugh. “Hayner!”

“I’m just looking out for you.” He was already up on his feet, his arms crossed, and a smirk on his face.

You shook your head in disbelief, afraid to make any more eye contact than you already had. Being around Hayner was already proving to be difficult. Doing a school project with him that required you spending the entire day in the forest alone with him only cemented your feelings. He was cocky, he was too smart for his own good, he was a complete dork, and you couldn’t get enough of him.

He helped you up, grabbing the plant specimens you had collected during the day that had fallen out of your grasp. The sun was dipping below the treeline, the way back into town was becoming darker, but you would’ve stayed well into the night if Hayner would agree to it. You slung your bag over your shoulder and began the slow, winding path toward home, Hayner following beside you, close enough that his bare arm would bump against yours every few steps. You didn’t say anything, you didn’t push him away, you just kept your eyes forward, trying to will yourself into acting on your feelings. Today was so perfect, you had to end it perfectly too.

Hayner’s eyes would wander around and he’d comment on anything he’d find interesting, but his gaze always came back to you. You could feel it. “Check out that dog, Y/N!” “Y/N, we should go to the bistro sometime. Olette says their dessert is better than sea-salt ice cream. Psh.” “Hey, there’s a new movie at the outdoor cinema! We should go some time, right?” You were still preoccupied, your heart in your throat, nervousness overcoming you. All you could do was nod and laugh, pushing your shoulder into his.

Finally, you saw it. The lone street lamp and the expanse of empty street beneath it that signaled your house and Hayner’s house. He had grown silent too. A quick glance out of the corner of your eye caught him looking at the ground, watching his feet taking one step then the next. You sensed that the pivotal moment was upon you, you had to act. Hayner had been there for you time after time, and now you owed it to him to tell him how you felt, whether he returned the feelings or not. If there was only a chance he was feeling how you felt now, then it was something worth pursuing.

So you caught your courage and you held it close and you acted in a way you felt was right. You reached out and grasped his hand like this was your last lifeline. He jerked his head towards you, his dark eyes darting between you and your hands. You stopped abruptly and turned to face him, your door behind you, his door behind him.

“Y/N,” he started, grabbing your other hand, the only sign you needed before surging forward and pressing your lips to his. You intended to pull away but he brought his hands to your cheeks and held you there for a few moments longer. You could feel him smiling as he moved back, letting his hands fall to his sides, his eyes opening slightly, regarding your movements.

You just looked back at him, feeling frozen in time, a thousand thoughts flooding your mind, the overwhelming sensation held you there. Your thoughts flew in a million different directions. What would your mom say? What would Pence and Olette say? But your mind always came back to the same conclusion: you kissed Hayner and he kissed you back.

Nothing else mattered right now.

You finally came back to reality, your smile mirroring the big grin on Hayner’s face. “Good night, Hayner.” You looked at him hopefully as you began to back away towards your door, your hands clutching your bag tightly.

Hayner laughed in response, retreating to his own porch. “Good night, Y/N.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are always open, find me on the tumblr @nonopiimagines


	4. Ōzora de Dakishimete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader x Olette
> 
> Reader and Olette say goodbye.
> 
> Inspired by Utada Hikaru's song "Ōzora de Dakishimete" or embrace me under the big sky

Just hold her like you always do. Only this time it’s different and you know it is. You desperately hope that she knows it too.

You bury your nose in her hair, it’s soft but it smells like the ocean air just before a storm and it ignites a fire within you. You won’t let this be the last time she sees you. You don’t want to be a just a memory to her. Someone she used to hang out with, someone she used to share everything with.

“Olette,” you hesitated, you wanted to tell her everything that was rushing through your mind.

She shushed you, rubbing circles into your back with her hands and you wanted to cry. You would miss this. Having someone to hold, having someone to comfort you when things were looking grim. You closed your eyes, unwilling to admit the sky was getting darker and that meant the inevitable was coming.

When you finally pulled back and saw that her eyes were as red and puffy as yours, you laughed. She was everything to you. You brushed her stray tears away with your thumbs as you grabbed her face and kissed her fully with every ounce of intention of your body.

“I’ll be back soon.” You were surprised at the confidence in your voice, but you knew it had to be true.

She smiled back, it was small and forlorn but tinged with hope. “I know you will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are always open, find me on the tumblr @nonopiimagines

**Author's Note:**

> i meant to do a kh fic for every song on the album in preparation for kh3, but then i played it and immediately lost all interest. :)
> 
> requests are always open, find me on the tumblr @nonopiimagines


End file.
